Rail Up
Power Rangers Rail Force. Episode 1.Rail Up In a park a bunch of children were playing with their imagination but a black train came kidnapping the children in the train there was Bag Shadow Bag Shadow was grotesque-looking in that he was tall with brown leather skin to go along with two kinds of face. One of a crow and the other of an old man. Because he had jewelry around its body, it seemed as if the monster's design was modeled out of a handbag of some kind."Come on children cry cry CRY!!!"yelled Bag Shadow but then he herd snoring "huh that's not crying." Said Bag Shadow then he walked and saw a young Caucasian with blond hair he was wearing a red checked top and black bagged pants "Hey kid wake up" yelled Bag shadow "time to eat"said Rob he bit Bag shadow's arm "Hey I'm not food"yelled Bag Shadow Rob woke up "What?! Where am I?"asked Rob then the shadow train moved Bag Shadow looked out of the window and the rainbow trains "no not the rainbow trains!"yelled Bag Shadow "what?" Asked Rob theme Power Rangers(x5) In a world full of dark It's not right A team will fight for the light!!!! Go go power rangers Powers of the trains Go go power rangers Never stop the rain Rangers forevers(Rail Force!) Trains altogether Power Rangers GO!!!# The rainbow trains kept on following the shadow train the rainbow trains began shooting "oh yeah well enjoy this"said Bag Shadow he shot some beams at the rainbow trains then inside the shadow train Bag Shadow tried to get out but Rob followed him out side Rob pushed him and the shadow outside "Hey what it kid" then the rainbow train stopped "Shadow Member! The Rail Force Rangers are exiting to battle!" the speaker added. Ranger Blue fell out "Are you ok?" Asked Yellow after her Green and Pink came out "Are you the Rail Force Rangers?" Asked Bag Shadow "yeah just started" said Green "yeah" yelled pink. The rail rangers began to fight the crows Rail Rescue Four flipped forward and started to shoot the henchmen in rapid fire by jumping from rushed oil container to rushed oil container. When the Ranger saw that he was surrounded, he turned the weapon near the grip as the Rail Defender announced, "Sword Mode!" By slashing one crow and punching another away, Green Rail Ranger started to break away from the henchmen. Nearby, a crow tried to attack Green Rail ranger "Hey! Do y'know it's rude to sneak up on someone?" said Yellow while a crow tried to sneak up on her "What did I just say?"she demanded "take that and that"she said while bashing her rail defender on two crow's head "you two"she said when she based her rail defender on a crow's head Pink was in front of a closed shop and bunch of crows was in front of her "What will I do?" She asked "ah I'm strong I'm strong I'm strong!"said Pink "super girl!"yelled Pink "bring it" said Pink. She punched a lot of crows while Blue was shooting some of the crows with his rail defender in 'gun mode' "ah there's too many" yelled Blue he used his rail defender 'gun mode' and began to shoot the crows. Rob saw the rangers fighting "I'll help them." Rob said to himself and he began to run to the shadow "Wait it's dangerous" said Yellow but Rob continued to run towards the shadow "Whoa" said Pink "That guy could he be" said Yellow Rob imagined giving the shadow a big punch but when Rob actually punched him it wasn't like he imagined "what?" Asked Rob "goodbye" said the Shadow as he punched Rob shard enough to send Rob flying into a bunch of boxes "Ah what will we do?!" Asked Blue while he and the other rangers ran to Rob. Rob woke up and saw four people three were Caucasian and one was african American. The African American had a pink and white dress on and her name is April. The female Caucasian wore jean shorts a yellow top and a jean jacket her name is Mina . The male Caucasian wore jeans and a blue checked sweater his name is Timothy. The other male Caucasian wore jeans and a green shirt his name is Ian. "Whoa are you guys the power rangers I saw" asked Rob "Well yeah" replied Mina "I knew it" said Rob, he saw a man with puppet on his hand "Are you a rail force ranger as well?"asked Rob "no"said the man "I'm the conductor and this is my parter Ticket" said the conductor "Hello!!"said Ticket "But isn't that a puppet?"asked Rob "wrong"replied the conductor "I'm not a puppet!"said Ticket "But you are"said Rob "wrong!"said Ticket then the conductor left leaving the rangers and Rob confused "Hey Timothy what's with him"asked Rob "Dunno"replied Timothy making them confused "How did I know your name?"asked Rob "So you remembered"said Ian Rob turned to Ian while April stood next to Mina "hold on you guys.....are my childhood friends Timothy Mina Ian April"said Rob "Rob"said April going for a hug "Whoa what happen to you guys I've haven't seen you since graduation."said Rob "well we don't know. We just ended up here and became the Rail Force rangers"said Mina "Well I'm saving those children"said Rob, he began to run he also ran past the conductor and the others follow him calling his name, then Rob jumped onto the shadow train "ROB!!!!"Yelled Timothy Mina Ian and April. The others began to walk back to the conductor "that Rob is sure impatience I was going to give him the red train morpher" said the conductor "Man how thick can Rob be?"replied Mina "let's go!"said Ian "Yeah"replied Timothy Mina and April. They ran to the gap between the rainbow train and the shadow train Timothy jumped first then Mina followed by Ian who held his hand out so April can jump onto the shadow train. Rob found the children crying "Kids are you ok?"asked Rob Bag Shadow came and saw Rob "Ah you again?!"asked Bag Shadow "yeah but this time I'm a power ranger!"replied Rob "Huh but how do I become one"asked Rob Bag began to attack to Rob but then Rob saw a flashback when him and his friends were children "These are our secret base passes for the space tree" said Rob "But Robby that's to high" said Mina "do you think a tree can be tall enough?" asked Ian "maybe"replied April "no space to high up for a tree and we would also run out ai-"Timothy said but got cut of by Rob "then it can be an oxygen filled space"said Rob. The flashback ended and Rob saw Bag Shadow about to bash into him Rob tried to stop him but Bag Shadow bashed Rob through the walls to another carriage in the train then his friends came "Rob are you ok?"asked Timothy "I'm fine but remember when we were"Said Rob while he was getting "were children."said Rob "I use to you Robby maybe I'll continue to call you that."said Mina "now I have to defeat this shadow!"said Rob "How you're not a power ranger you're just a shrimp!"said Bag Shadow "You're wrong even if I'm not a good teammate I still have my friends to help me and I can see us defeating you!"said Rob he closed his eyes and began to imagine him punching Bag Shadow Rob open his eyes and copied what he did in his imagination "Wow"said April "Yeah April 'wow' indeed"said Ian,they got the children out and Bag Shadow and a bunch of crows were standing on the gravel and saw the rangers rescuing the children and then the rangers stood and saw the shadow and crows "Rob you forgot this morpher. Just copy us and you'll know what to do "said Timothy "Right"replied Rob,while he was putting on his morpher "oh no 5?!"asked the shadow monster the rangers put up their wrist and held their train morphers "Ranger change" the transformed into the Rail Rangers Rob became Red ,Timothy became Blue, Mina became Yellow ,Ian because Green and April became Pink "Rail Ranger 1 Red!"said Rob,"Rail Ranger 2 Blue!"said Timothy,"Rail Ranger 3 Yellow!"said Mina,"Rail Ranger 4 Green!"said Ian,"Rail Ranger 5 Pink!"said April "all aboard" said Rob they began to fight the shadow "Hey Tim let's switch colours" said Rob "How?!" Asked Timothy,Rob took Tim's moph train and they swapped colours Ian and April did the same thing Rob swapped with Mina and turned green before they were going to fight Bag Shadow they swapped back "Rainbow Blaster" said Rob Tim Mina Ian and April they defeated the shadow it grows big they form a megazord and defeat the shadow (sorry for the crap ending I'll do better in the next episode) Category:Series Premiere Category:Power Rangers Rail Force Category:Episode